Secrecy
by NinaiecaPotterZabini
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a secret. AU soulbond.
1. Chapter 1

April 1st, 1989

Ginevra P.O.V.

Wow. When has it ever been this easy to keep a secret? I completely understand that it is hard to believe that I'm not a Weasley, but who can honestly say that I act like one? Besides, I don't even look like any of my family members, even my great-grandparents.

I'm sorry, I should introduce myself properly, shouldn't I. My name is Ginevra Avira Janissa Amaya Potter formerly Black-McKinnon, and I was adopted by the Weasleys when I was 3 years old. A memory charm was placed on the entire British Wizarding Community, so I would be thought to be a true Weasley. And I'm seriously not complaining. Just because we don't have money doesn't mean we're poor, anyways. I think we are actually one of the richest purebloods. What we don't have in gold is more than made up for with all the love our family has. Anyways… I share an Eternal Bond with Hadrian Alexander Jamiro Potter, who lives with horrid people. Most muggles I have absolutely nothing against. The Dursleys, however, abuse their own 'nephew'. I don't get why they would hurt such a sweet, charming boy.

I have had red hair since I was born, not from a glamour charm. Actually, its this mixture of every single shade of red related colors. Oh, and there's a streak of emerald green on the left side of my hair. I have paler skin than a Malfoy, and personally I think it does not go with my hair, but Hadrian *sigh* thinks I'm beautiful,and he won't let me argue. I have chocolate brown eyes, tinted aqua. That seems weird when you imagine it, but Dumbledork glamoured my eyes brown, so it isn't natural. My right eye is supposed to be a piercing sapphire blue. My left, however, is supposed to be emerald green. Because of the bond, Harry and I 'exchanged' eyes. Harry doesn't have a glamour, though, so his eyes are separate colors and have been since I was born.

Harry P.O.V.

How can an 8 year old boy constantly be worried about his children? I know that I can see the future, and that my best friend is actually my daughter in-law/sister in-law, but it's just crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

April 2nd, 1989

Hadrian P.O.V.

AWESOME! I get to see Ginny today, and hopefully I'll be out of this stupid Dursley Prison by tomorrow. I wonder if her parents would adopt me though, once they know that Gin and I are married. Actually, they will definitely accept that, but not the other thing.

The two of us wake up at 4 every morning. We don't want to, and I especially don't want to wake her up when she's sleeping so peacefully, but I have to. For bond mates, there is this thing called teleportation. The bond keeps us awake when we aren't touching each other, so she comes every night and leaves so she won't be caught.

Anyways, tomorrow I have a field trip to-that's right, none other than TOKYO DISNEY LAND! And Disney Sea. We get on the plane tonight, and we get to do whatever we want there. More importantly, Ginny is on vacation in Japan. She will be going to Disney Land tomorrow, and we've planned to 'meet' each other there. I just hope they don't find out our secret, but with Nia giving us acting skills and our telepathy, we'll probably be fine.

 _Hey Ginevra, what are you doing?_

 _ **You remember the pendants we wear every day, with the invisibility charms on them? The ones that Nina gave us?**_

 _It's Nia, not Nina,_ I corrected. _She hates the name Nina._

 _ **Only when Lillia calls her that.**_

 _Really? Anyways, what about the pendants._

 _ **You know how a mirror is inside, right?**_

 _Yeah, and..._

 _ **Well, I figured out something new. When you wave your left hand and think, 'I wish to see Nia (or Albus, or James, or something of that sort)', you can talk to the person! It's a two way mirror!**_

 _Ok, but you do know she's bonded to us, right? She's bonded to Al, our son, so it only makes sense that we're telepathic._

 _ **Oh. Hadrian, what time shall we meet tomorrow, and where?**_

 _10:30, before 'Raging Spirits'. You love that ride, don't you?_

 _ **Well, so what?**_ Ginny said defensively.

 _So nothing. Bye love, see you tomorrow._

 _ **Bye, but promise me you'll contact the children before then.**_

I chuckled. She really was protective of them. _Of course. I love you!_

 _ **I love you too. Bye!**_


End file.
